livandmaddiefansfandomcom-20200214-history
Liv Rooney
|resides = Stevens Point, Wisconsin Hollywood, California (formerly) |occupation = Student Actress Singer Dancer |eye color = Green |hair color = Blonde |family = Karen Rooney (mother) Pete Rooney (father) Maddie Rooney (twin sister) Joey Rooney (brother) Parker Rooney (brother) Dina (aunt) Great-Gran (deceased) Anakin Rooney(cousin) Sherry Rooney (cousin-in-law) Josh Willcox (brother-in-law) Jacob Mitchell (husband) Megan Mitchell (sister-in-law) Maddie Mitchell (daughter) Daniel Willcox (nephew) |relationships = Jacob Mitchell(Husband) Miller White (ex-boyfriend) Holden Dippledorff (former crush) |friends = Maddie Rooney (Best Friend) Ocean (Close Friend) Diggie Willow Stains Cassie Josh Willcox (Close Friend, Co-Star, Brother-In-Law) Jacob Mitchell (Husband) Andie (Best Friend) |affiliations = Voltage |school = Ridgewood High |first episode = "Twin-A-Rooney" |last episode = |actor = Dove Cameron |gallery = Gallery for Liv Rooney}} Olivia "Liv" Hayley Mitchell is the identical twin sister and best friend of Maddie Rooney. She is a typical girly-girl, who is also an actress and singer. Her hit show, Sing It Loud! just finished after Liv spent four years in Hollywood filming it. She returns home to her family, and wants to be a normal girl, but she still wants to be an actress and act in movies. Liv is not good at making friends because she says everyone is her "fan", and not friend. So Maddie decided to help her, and introduced Ocean to Liv, since then, they became really good friends. She is married to Jacob Mitchell. Liv is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Personality Liv is a fun gal that has a totally opposite personality to Maddie Rooney (her sister). She is a Hollywood star being known for: acting, singing, dancing, inspiring other people. Not only is she perfect but she is a kind, generous person that loves her sister (not so much her brothers). Being a actress, singer...she also does great makeup and some times gives advise on struggles in life, beauty and posing pictures. She is a great person that is almost perfect! Appearance Liv has blonde, wavy and short hair, green eyes and light skin. She usually wears fancy outfits and loves wearing make-up. She wears skirts, dresses, cardigans, peplum tops, and shirts with girly designs. She doesn't usually wear simple clothes, like Maddie does. For her Voltage outfit, she wears a blue, tight, suit and has her hair in braids. Trivia *Her full name is Olivia. *She is a girly-girl and fashionista, and also a total diva. *She ships Maddie and Josh. *She likes being a superstar, but she wants to be a normal girl with a normal life and fiends too. *She played the main character in Sing It Loud!, Stephanie Einstein. *She is the identical twin of Maddie. *She is the oldest child in her family. *Her best friends are Maddie and Ocean. *She loves singing, acting and dancing. *She loves doing makeovers. *She loves fashion. *She filmed a movie called "The Skateboard Bandit" in-between the seasons of Sing It Loud! *Sometimes when she's really excited she says 'Yaysie'. *She thought Kylie was a nice person, but then she realized she was a bad person when she stole sunglasses from the mall. *She passed her driving test and got her license in Switch-A-Rooney. *When they were little, Liv pretended to be Maddie and Maddie pretended to be Liv, then Karen would write their names in permanent marker on their foreheads. This was revealed in the "Are You Live or Maddie?" game. *She likes going to the mall. *Liv films Voltage in season 3 and 4. She plays Tess, a undercover superhero, with Josh Willcox as Garrison, her love-interest for the show. *Her cousin is MMA fighter Anakin Rooney. *Liv is extremely protective of Anakin. *She and Maddie have had a very serious relationship - Liv with Jacob and Maddie with Josh. Both girls happen to have been engaged to Jacob and Josh, and were engaged at the same age. Jacob, her, Maddie and Josh got married at the same time. *Liv is married to Jacob. *She changed her last name to Mitchell on September 9th 2016. *Liv found out Linda and Heather are Jacob's cousins. *She sang to Jacob on his 20th birthday. *She sings the theme song to Friends at her wedding. *She went on vacation with Jacob 6 times when they started dating. Her first vacation with him was a month after they officially started dating. *She spent her 14th birthday with Jacob. *For her 14th birthday Jacob got her a blue winter jacket. *Liv wrote a song about Jacob while they were dating. *She doesn't like it when Jacob brings himself down. *She wants Jacob to start acting again. *She likes going on vacation with Jacob. *When Liv was visiting Jacob in the hospital she was crying and blaming herself for what happened to him. *She loves her SkyVolt outfit that she wears in Voltage. *She didn't mind Jacob playing with her hair as she found it cute. *She wanted to have her 16th birthday with Jacob at his house. *Liv got obsessed with Street Fighter II and has faced Jacob numorus of times. *She learned about Sherry from Anakin. *Liv's middle name is Hayley. *She was extremely sad that Jacob quit Voltage. *Liv only allows Jacob to say her full name. *She told Jacob that she will never leave his side. *She, Maddie, and Josh along with Willow, Joey and Andie helped Jacob through high school. *Since the first day she met Jacob shouldn't keep her mind off of him. *On her 16th birthday she went to a movie with Jacob. *She loves Jacob! *After her 6th date with Jacob she stayed at his aunt's house. *Sometimes she would stay the night a Jacob's aunt's house with him. *She requested Livin' on Love for her wedding. *Sometimes she calls her husband a ding dong. *Liv guest starred in an episode of Linda and Heather. Filmography Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Liv and Maddie Category:Rooney Family Category:Mitchell Family